The Southern Isles Lodge and Ski Resort
by IceSkatingElsa
Summary: Modern AU. Hans is a former pro snowboarder, until an accident makes him quit forever. Elsa is the black sheep in her family, and a champion ice skater. Will they be able to look past all of their defense mechanisms long enough to realize that they have a lot in common?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Instead of continuing updating my other fics like I should, the idea for this popped in my head so I just had to start writing it. There is no Mr. Anderson, Hans's mom is a widow.)**

* * *

Hans flipped through the channels aimlessly, hating being alone in the large cabin living room. He hated this time of year. His family's friends would be coming to stay for the rest of the year in the lodge. His lodge.

Well, it wasn't technically his. It was his parents'. But the eighteen-year-old still felt he had more of a right to it then them.

Word was that some new people would be coming to stay in the Southern Isles Lodge. His parents' friends had apparently passed away in some accident, and now their kids are coming to stay with them. They were to be arriving later this afternoon.

He knew for sure who was already coming. His parents' friends Primrose, Thomas, and their daughter, Rapunzel. The only good thing about that was that Rapunzel's boyfriend would be coming, Flynn.

Flynn didn't snowboard or anything like that, so someone was there to hang out with him so Hans wouldn't be completely alone.

Hans used to snowboard. He used to be on his way to being one of the best. But that was before the accident.

He didn't know much about the other kids who were coming. Just that they were two sisters who were around his age, and that they were Rapunzel's cousins.

One by one his brothers, twelve of them, came in from the slope, snow falling off of their clothes.

"Now, really, boys?" Their mother, Mrs. Anderson, asked from the kitchen. "We're having company! A lot of them! So you need to be on your best behavior!"

"For a year." Hans mumbled.

'"Honestly, Hans. Manners." Mrs. Anderson began chopping the celery harder.

"I just don't get why they can't stay in another lodge." Hans approached the counter where his mother was furiously chopping vegetables.

"This one is plenty big enough," She was right, this lodge was rather on the large side. _Very large._ "Besides, they are like family, and will be treated as such."

Hans rolled his eyes. They weren't like family at all. They were friends just looking for a place to snowboard.

"So," Hans's oldest brother, Klaus, sat down beside him at the counter. "Tell me more about these new girls."

"Yeah!" Andrew joined him.

"Well, the youngest one, Anna, is sixteen, and Elsa, the older one, is seventeen. Elsa just recently graduated and Anna is taking online courses. I haven't seen them in a while, but they are very sweet and from what I've seen, quite the beauties. But no flirting!" She eyed Andrew and Klaus.

Klaus put up his hands. "Too young for me." He walked away.

Andrew looked thoughtful. "Eh, me too." He approached his younger brother. "But not for you little brother!" He rustled his hair and ran off. Hans couldn't help but smile a bit. The teasing form his older brother had died down with age, and now it was a bit more friendly.

Mrs. Anderson's phone beeped, she halted her assault on the vegetables.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh they are early! They'll be here in less than half an hour!" She soon started cleaning the already spotless lodge.

Hans rolled his eyes and went to his room, praying that this year wouldn't be completely miserable.

Half an hour away, in a mini van, Elsa Arendelle was hoping the exact same thing. Rapunzel and Anna were chatting away excitedly, and Flynn was groaning at being drowned in the third back row by the abundance of bags.

Elsa sighed, looking out the window at the snowy slopes. She knew she woudn't fit in here. She didn't snowboard like her sister, or her cousin, or like the family they were going to be staying with.

She wasn't blessed with the natural abilities that ran through her family. She had been born premature, had a weak immune system, and was much more frail than the rest of her family.

Elsa did, however, ice skate, It required her to have a very strong core, something she wasn't born with. She had to work for it. Even if she couldn't snowboard or ski, she could do something that set her apart from the rest. Elsa may appear frail, but do not challenge her. Once, Flynn had called her a 'ballerina' or something like that, and they got into a very serious wrestling match. One that Elsa won.

"-ink?"

"What?" Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts, not realizing someone had been talking to her.

"I said," Primrose began. ""This will be fun! Don't you think?"

Elsa smiled and nodded, not believing herself one bit.

'Well, at least I have Flynn.' Elsa thought. Flynn, one of her best friends, didn't snowboard. She'd be able to hang out with him while everyone else was on the slopes.

Meanwhile, Anna was shaking she was so excited. No more school! Well, she still had school, but it was online. Anna was going to be able to snowboard whenever she pleased, instead of begging her sister to drive her. She'd be able to spend quality time with her best friend, Rapunzel, and maybe meet the love of her life!

Anna was a _bit_ of a romantic.

She also wished she could share some of that fun with her sister. Elsa was tiny, like, ridiculously tiny. She was a bit shorter than Anna, and most definitely thinner. Once their parents died, Anna felt like it was her duty to watch out for Elsa, to make sure she was safe and out harm's way. Anna was glad she would have someone with her, even if that person was Flynn, the reckless trouble maker.

They neared the large lodge, which Rapunzel believed was more like a mansion.

Elsa immediately got out, the cold not bothering her one bit. Her long curly hair tucked under her hoodie was insulation enough.

The girls grabbed as many of their bags as they could, while Flynn and Thomas carried the rest.

Mrs. Anderson was already out there at the entrance to greet them and usher her in.

The boys all came out of their rooms to greet the girls at the sound of their mother.

"Oh goodness! Look at you two," She put her hands on the sisters' shoulders."All grown up!"

She hugged the girls and Rapunzel, and began talking to Primrose and Thomas excitedly.

"Boys?" She suddenly called. "Can you get their bags?"

Klaus and Andrew immediately volunteered to get the girls' bags and show them to their rooms.

Hans observed the sisters. One of them, who he assumed was Anna by the monogramming on her bags, was built like an athlete. She was no doubt a snowboarder if her duffel bags were any indication. He was surprised at the blonde one, Elsa, who was incredibly tiny. She was in no way built like an athlete.

Elsa noticed his staring and stared right back, refusing to be intimidated.

He was tall, very tall, and well built. As far as she could tell from under his shirt.

When their eyes locked, Hans realized he was staring into the iciest eyes he ever saw. They looked hurt, and unforgiving, like something terrible had happened to her. He averted his eyes.

After an hour of settling in and Mrs. Anderson's hot chocolate, Klaus spoke up.

"So, who's ready to go out to the slopes?"

Everyone agreed excitedly, and left to go get ready, leaving Hans, Elsa, and Flynn sitting in the living room. Flynn left Elsa's side and went over to Hans.

"Hey man. Long time no see." They did that weird handshake-hug that guys do, and Flynn regained his spot by the blonde.

'They know each other?' Elsa thought. 'Why isn't he going to go snowboarding?'

Elsa lent over to Flynn and whispered something in his ear.

'Can she not speak out loud?' Hans thought, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh, I think they do. Do you wanna go?" Flynn asked her.

"No. I was just wondering. Maybe later." She said quietly.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Flynn interrupted it.

"Okay. Lets introduce ourselves." He began. Flynn hated silence. And he hated the way Elsa and Hans kept staring at each other. He just wanted to break the ice. "Okay, Elsa. This is Hans. He doesn't snowboard, if you're wondering. He's a pretty chill dude, kind of on the sarcastic side, but give him a break, its his defense mechanism."

"Hey!" Hans felt offended. He didn't think he had a defense mechanism.

"Anyways, Hans. This is Elsa. She doesn't snowboard either. Hey look! Something in common! She does ice skate," Hans had to contain his laughter. "She's also super smart, and on the quiet side, but don't tick her, believe me, I know."

'How scary can a ballerina be?' Hans wanted to say. He didn't find her the least bit threatening. Everything except for her eyes.

Eventually everyone came out in their gear and said bye, ready to leave. Flynn first had to assure Mrs. Anderson that they were fine by themselves.

Anna didn't leave before tackling Elsa in a big hug.

"Bye, sis." Anna waved to her sister while the blonde recovered from the intensity of the hug.

"Bye." She said quietly.

Soon everyone was gone and the awkward silence continued. Flynn observed how Elsa and Hans would sneak looks at each other in between looking at their phones.

'Oh.' Flynn thought, realizing something between the two. 'This is gonna be fun.'

* * *

**(A/N: Uh oh. Matchmaker Flynn. Will Hans and Elsa be able to get over their defense mechanisms long enough to realize they actually have a lot in common? How am I gonna bring Kristoff into the story? All good questions that I currently do not have an answer for.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff looked at the clock once more. He only had fifteen more minutes left in his shift at the snack bar. His boss had left him in charge for the time being, and he was getting tired of dealing with the rich snobs that stayed in the lodge. Also it was freezing, and the cheap heater behind the bar was going out again.

Kristoff attempted to fix it once more, mumbling angrily to himself.

"Stupid, summer, job." He aggressively tried to put the knob back into the heater's side. His fingers were slippery from the grease from some of the foods he had been handling, causing the knob to slip from his fingers, and fly past the bar into the snow.

"Oh, brilliant." He mumbled.

He climbed over the bar, and looked to see if any on coming skiers or snowboarders were coming through. People usually went pretty slow through this area anyways.

But Anna Arendelle never went slow.

Just as Kristoff had the knob in his hand, something, or rather someone, ran him over.

Anna squeaked and landed on her side, her legs folding underneath her rather painfully.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell?" Kristoff rubbed his head, which had been hit very hard with Anna's board.

Anna gathered her wits enough to realize she actually ran over somebody on her way down the path.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay. I'm such a klutz! I should have went slow, its just that I was going to fast, and I couldn't stop," Anna began rambling.

Kristoff hardly registered the blabbering red-head.

When Kristoff stood Anna actually felt a little intimidated. He was very buff and tall.

"Hey, look, man." Anna began, putting her hands up. "I didn't mean anything by it."

He noticed her accent, it was very Californian, but not valley girl. It was more like how a surfer-beach-dude would talk. He could tell she wasn't a rich stuck up snob. He looked at the engraving on her board.

_My soul lays in the midst of winter_

"It's fine." He waved her off and returned to the snack bar.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Anna took off her goggles.

'Whoa.' Kristoff thought. 'Big eyes.'

"Do you happen to know how to fix a broken heater?" he resumed trying to put the knob back on the heater.

"Um, no. But," She took a seat at the bar, pulling her board beside her, smiling. "I can snowboard down that rail." She nodded to the very long rail that split the path and branched off over the slope.

Kristoff eyed her skeptically. "No you can't."

"How much do you wanna bet?" She got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"How much do you have?" Kristoff was willing to put a little extra money in his pocket.

"Uh," Anna unzipped her deep pocket and pulled out her wallet. "How about twenty?"

"Okay." Kristoff smiled.

Anna grinned and jumped on her board.

Meanwhile Elsa was dying to go see the ice rink, but didn't want to cause a bother. But if she wanted to make her way to nationals this year, she had to start practicing again.

Luckily, Flynn spoke for her.

"Elsa? Do you wanna go down to the ice rink?

"Yes!" Elsa said excitedly. That was the loudest Hans had heard the petite girl speak. And the first time he saw her smile. She ran to get ready.

"Hey buddy, do you wanna come along?"

Hans wanted to say no and seem like he didn't care. But he didn't want to be alone. Also, there was something about the blonde that captivated him. "Sure."

Flynn smiled, a plan formulating in his head.

'Both of my best friends are miserable, but _together..._" Flynn began an evil laugh in his head.

Meanwhile Kristoff stared, amazed as Anna not only rode the rail, but did a back flip when it branched of at the end and disappeared down the slope. He then was frightened for the girl and quickly ran to the end of the slope. He sighed in relief at the sight of her sliding down the slope with her hands in the air until she reached the bottom.

"Hell yeah!" She yelled. "You owe me twenty bucks!"

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Kristoff laughed.

Elsa was relieved to see that the ice rink was empty, and she could skate to the music that they were playing. Apparently it was on a Lana Del Rey playlist. After stretching she started to skate what she had last year, cleaning up the mistakes and adding new moves and jumps she had learned to perfect since.

Flynn had left to go get snacks, leaving Hans to watch Elsa. He didn't get what was so hard about ice skating. You glided around on ice for a bit, kicked around and jumped in the air a few times. Although he had to admit, whatever it was that made it so hard, she made it seem effortless.

In Elsa's head, the voices from all the coaches and announcers mixed together. She remembered watching herself on TV and hearing the mediatora' voices.

_You know, she really has to build up speed on those jumps because she is so slight._

_If you'll notice, before she jumps she kicks beneath her, and although it is not a mistake, it is a bad habit that will be very hard to correct._

_Her turns just aren't enough here to bring her score up._

_Her performance is just lacking spunk right now._

Eventually the voices got too jumbled and she stumbled and landed on her side.

Hans's heart jumped at the sight of her falling down, but he tried to play it off as if he didn't care.

Elsa scolded herself quietly and got back up as a more upbeat song began. She tried to work on just letting it go and not being so stoic. She rolled her arms and softened her shoulders. trying to look loose and poised, which was a hard thing to balance.

"So, what do you think?" Flynn startled Hans, nachos in his hands.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Y'know." He nodded towards the direction of Elsa, who was trying to perfect her spiral while looking loose.

Hans rolled his eyes. 'How hard is it to glide on ice?"

Elsa happened to hear him, and immediately stopped. She approached where Hans and Flynn were sitting.

"I'm sorry?" Elsa repeated.

"Uh oh." Flynn was going to enjoy this.

Hans eyed her. He wasn't about to back down.

"Why don't you try to 'glide on ice'?" You could hear the quotation marks in her voice. She got up in his face over the railing.

'Whoa.' Flynn thought. 'It's like you can feel the sexual tension.'

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was thinking the same thing about Anna and Kristoff, who were arguing about the concept of true love. She had no idea how their conversation had turned into that, but it was entertaining.

Hans had just finished lacing his skates and was stepping onto the ice. He didn't see the big deal until he began to slip further away from the entrance. He soon began to panic as he felt himself losing balance.

Elsa laughed, but she wasn't heartless. She skated over to him and held on to his elbows, steadying his tall frame. Hans flinched at the contact, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Not as easy as it looks, huh?"

He tried to not lay his hands too harshly on her frail shoulders. Soon the pair were skating circles around the rink, laughing and smiling.

Flynn smirked, chomping on his nachos. His plan was working. Although watching them reminded him of Rapunzel. He hoped she was having fun.

Speaking of Rapunzel, she was dragging Anna away from the snack bar, sick of the bickering between Anna and Kristoff.

"You still owe me twenty bucks, fucker!" Anna yelled.

Rapunzel had no idea what they were talking about, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Kristoff just laughed to himself about the red-head, secretly hoping he'd see her again.

Everyone met up again at the house, and Rapunzel and Flynn shared a hug and kiss, before being broken apart by Thomas.

Hans's brothers were rather pleased at the sight of Elsa and Hans talking and laughing, but none more than Mrs. Anderson. Anna was shocked that Elsa was genuinely smiling.

Pretty soon everyone settled down on the large couch and watched TV together.

"Oh, Elsa. You should have seen Anna earlier." Rapunzel got Elsa's attention.

"Shut up!" Anna was about to tackle Punzie.

"What do you mean?" Elsa was confused.

"Oh, Anna was flirting, cussing, gambling," The list went on.

"Gambling!?"

"We just made a bet! It wasn't gambling!"

"You made a bet with who?" Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"The blonde fucker at the snack bar!"

Flynn couldn't contain his laughter any more. Pretty soon everyone was laughing at the conversation between the girls.

Eventually laughter and conversation died down, and people began to yawn,

"We will talk about this tomorrow!" Elsa eyed her little sister, going up the stairs to her bedroom.

That was the first time Hans saw her actually be intimidating. But, he was in no way infatuated with her! He just... enjoyed her company?

'Yeah, Hans.' The spiteful voice in his head broke through. 'Just keep telling yourself that.'

* * *

**(A/N: Anna says 'fucker' a lot. )**


End file.
